


Halescape

by Divinae



Series: Steter Week 2020 [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Peter Hale, Alternate Universe - Space, Dystopia, Good Peter Hale, M/M, Mates Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Outer Space, Spark Stiles Stilinski, Steter Week 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 18:56:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25580203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Divinae/pseuds/Divinae
Summary: Halescape.The most advance spaceship ever created.Their mission: Find a new home
Relationships: Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Steter Week 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1849972
Comments: 5
Kudos: 98





	Halescape

**Author's Note:**

> I'm pretty sure this is my first space story. I spent the morning coming up with the idea and spent the afternoon writing it.
> 
> As usual and probably always. Only edited by me, myself and I.
> 
> Hope you like it.

Peter licked his lips as his husband raised his arms above his head, lifting his shirt and showcasing miles of long toned skin with brown speckles. If he stared long enough, he’d be able to pick out the light brown hair that trailed from his mate’s belly button down past the waist of his grey fitted pants.

Stiles’ yelped when he relaxed and saw his lover standing in the doorway of the IT room. There was a constant hum coming from the computers. The far wall was covered in computer screens of all sizes. Danny whirled from one corner to another on his chair, his fingers gliding over the keyboards with expertise.

“How long have you been there,” the lithe man asked his husband.

“Long enough,” Peter replied as he slunk his way into the room. “I was sent by Boyd to remind both of you about dinner and you promised you’d help with tonight’s dessert.”

“Just another minute,” Danny called out from the other side of the room. “We are almost done.”

Stiles walked up and embraced his man. “I’ve missed you,” he breathed quietly. 

Danny had pulled Stiles away early in the morning for his assistance. They were upgrading the circulating and temperature control of the hydroponic garden.

There was a crackling noise and Lydia’s stern commanding voice came over, “Dinner in twenty. Do. Not. Be. Late.”

“I already asked Scott to get you an extra serving,” Peter breathed in his mate’s alluring calming scent.

One of the biggest pros about Halescape was that Stiles’ Spark kept it running. He was the ‘power plant’. On days like today where he used more than usual was very taxing on his body. He needed more food and sleep afterwards. He’d been known to eat his husband under the table and sleep an entire 24 hours before.

The more self-sufficient the ship could run, the less Stiles had to use his Spark. 

“Okay, Stiles, Peter if you’d come and triple check this,” Danny stood up from the chair to twist and stretch.

The other two men came over and became hyper focused on the screens and monitors. Peter made a couple small suggestions and Stiles added his own too.

Five minutes later, they were all in agreement and Danny hit the final button. There were a few beeping sounds and lights flickered on one of the black screens.

The hydroponic garden was up and running with the upgrades.

It was one of the most important rooms on the ship. A Nematon sapling was rooted in the middle of the room. 

It was the Nemae, the collection of all the Nematon on Earth, that called for the end of days.   
The sun was on the verge of supernova. It was the magical trees that promised life on other plants. Whispers of Nematon as old as the universe living on other planets. Beacon Hills Nematon, along it’s very own Guardian Spark created a seed. 

It would help create a portal to the other Nematon on Earth to save the last remaining of the Earthian race.

“Great, hopefully, there won’t be many hiccups. Let’s head to eat,” Danny cracked his knuckles and led the way out and down the hallways.

Halescape was one of the largest spaceships created. It was the most advanced of all other ships.

It took years to build. It’s construction had begun well before anyone on the ship was born, but it was their generations that completed it. 

##

Boyd flourished as the head chef. He may be a bitten wolf, but there were rumors he was pure magic.

His meals were always fulfilling and flavorful; despite the limited supplies.

The updates with the hydroponic garden will only increase the choices of food.

Danny broke off at the kitchens to catch up with Jackson.

After Stiles stopped in to help Boyd, they swung by Lydia to give her the good news.

“Stiles,” Scott called out when they entered the dining hall. He had an extra plate piled high for Stiles. 

The ship was home to the Hale pack and a few humans that had joined the pack over the years. Only the most trusted were on this voyage. An elite diverse group.

Talia along with others stayed behind to keep order on Earth. 

“Hey buddy,” Stiles sat next to his friend. 

They had their ups and downs but Scott finally had fallen into a comfortable role as a beta and Halecape veterinarian. He was never meant to have the Alpha Spark, which he was more than happy to pass over to Peter. He was much happier now.

Lydia decked out in a royal blue pants suit walked up onto the podium and tapped the mic. 

She was the voice of the ship. If she weren’t a banshee and had been a born wolf, she would have been an Alpha. That title falls on Peter. Derek and Cora both joined as his second and third. 

“Good Dinner, everyone,” she paused as all the chit chat quieted down. “Today marks five earth years since we left. Well we haven’t found a new planet for us yet, the upgrades to the hydrogarden have been turned on today.” 

She smiled as everyone clapped over the news. Everyone was looking forward to seeing what Boyd would do with a more variety of food. They had a seed vault that contained thousands of plants. 

“I know this journey will be long. But, I’m glad to have you all with us. The first few planets we’ve checked out didn’t pan out but I know we will find one capable to help the Earthian race to continue. To start a new chapter in all of our lives,” Her voice carried over the room.

An asteroid almost completely wiped out Earth million of years ago.

It survived. 

War, pandemics, climate change, along with a number of things sent Earth through cycles of chaos. 

They survived.

They won’t survive when the Sun goes supernova.

They have a deadly timeline and strive to find a new home to save those they left behind.

“To celebrate this anniversary, our head chef had some help,” she winked at Stiles. 

His Spark wasn’t known to all. Many just assumed he was a regular mage. 

Magic was known. Supernatural was known. 

They had come out when the Argents, a crazed hunter family, almost wiped out the Hale family. Life was unsettled and will take years, decades for human civilization to find a new balance.

“Our dessert tonight is only one bite. But I have on good terms that this one bite will be the best. That one thing you have longed for and missed from Earth. Perhaps it’s a piece of chocolate cake or Tiramisu. Maybe it will be Thanksgiving dinner or a pot roast. So please enjoy and have a good time,” she ended her speech and stepped down the two stairs to join her friends.

##

There wasn’t a solitary sun set time of day anymore. Stiles attempted along with the crew to recreate days. But the lights don’t have the same effect on people as a Sun does though. 

Peter lifted his lover as if he was a light as a feather and carried him to their chambers. They passed a few others who all nodded and wished them a good evening.

Stiles’ head lolled and landed against Peter’s shoulder as they entered their rooms.

Peter was familiar with this routine. Stiles had been good with limiting these types of days. 

At the beginning, Peter and his closest friends had to keep an eye on him twenty-four seven to make sure he wouldn’t overdo it. 

He made a promise to keep these days limited like today to Peter on the day they married. Lydia oversaw the small ceremony in the commanding room. 

It had been one of the times they’d found a planet covered in 95% of the clearest blue water. 

It was beautiful and made the perfect background as they exchanged their vows and exchanged rings.

Rings that Peter had brought with him at the very beginning.

Ones he had made back on Earth because he knew in his soul that he’d marry his boy.

“I love you, my wolf,” Stiles yawned. “What’s making you smile so brightly…”

“I was recalling the day of our marriage,” Peter leaned over and placed a chaste kiss on his husband’s lips. He took his time undressing his love and covering him up with a thin light green sheet.

“My sappy wolf,” Stiles blinked owlishly at him. 

“I’m glad and hope the upgrades will work,” Peter commented as he joined his lover after undressing completely. He knew there would be no lovemaking tonight, but he still relished in the feeling of skin-on-skin contact with his mate. 

“Yeah, I’m pretty confident we got it all worked out,” Stiles rolled over and laid his head on Peter’s firm chest.

“How long do you truly think it will take to find Earth 2.0,” Stiles snuggled against his lover.

“Could be tomorrow, next week. I could be years from now,” Peter wrapped his arm around his mate.

“What I do know is that I’ll be by your side no matter what we face,” Peter laid a feather kiss on his exhausted love’s head.

“Like what,” Stiles sighed deeply. 

This was something they did often. Peter would talk about their adventures until his love was gently snoring.

They’d watch meteor showers against the black background from the observance room. They’d play silly board games with their friends on down time. They zoom clear of black holes and go through solar systems with more than one sun. Planets with no to dozens of moons; ones made of just gas, ones of water, in all shapes and colors. Planets that would make Earth look like the size of a golf ball.

They’d gear up for battle and fight side-by-side when they met hostile life forms.

They’d live, love and thrive. 

Then one day, they’d find a new place to call home.

**Author's Note:**

> Here's the real question. Should I add 'hopeful ending' as a tag.  
> I left it as is because I ran out of time today to continue it. It does have potential of course... 
> 
> What did you think of my first attempt of a story based in space...


End file.
